love of the soul
by chinookchick
Summary: sakura can see ghosts and she has to move. she then meets minato the ghost of her new apartment.will sakura be able to stop herself from falling in luv or will she fall. this is the story of these two impossible lovers. MxS R&R. R8ed M for future chappies
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno

_Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. Im a leaf ninja. What most people don't know about me is, I can see ghosts. I've been able to see them since I was small. To me they are normal human beings. There's rumors that ghosts are see through and im saying there not, to me they are alive. When I was little I would always see them and I had no idea they where dead. It was when I was about seven that I found out that they where dead when I asked my mother if she seen the man I just saw and she said I was seeing things and the man I saw explained to me that he was dead but he was afraid to leave earth to go to the other world. So then I started to help spirits into the light. And lately I've been seeing a ghost that looks awfully like naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was early in the morning and a pink haired girl was sleeping soundly in her comfy bed.

She was having a great sleep which was rare for this young woman since she works as a ninja and has to do missions a lot. She was sleeping soundly until-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The young girl groaned and looked at the clocked and it read 7:30 am.

Sakura just pushed the off button to stop that horrid noise and she crawled out of bed groggily to her bathroom to have a quick shower. After having a shower she brushed her teeth and the brushed her hair. She then walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom to her closet. She rummaged through her cloths until she found a red t-shirt with a black mini skirt. She then walked to her front door a slipped on black flats with red cherries on them and grabbed her keys and glanced at the clock which read 8:49 am. She was wide eyed she was to meet tsunade at 9:00am. Sakura just rushed out of the apartment and quickly locked her door and ran and jump roofs to the hokage tower. Sakura rushed to Tsunade's office and knocked.

"Come in" a muffled voice said.

"im sorry im late" Sakura said as she walked through the door.

"No need, your only late by three minutes anyway" Tsunade stated.

"sakura im just going to tell you this straight" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and then something caught her eye. In the shadows in the corner of the room was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like naruto. Sakura just started at him and Tsunade noticed and she followed sakura gaze to look into an empty corner.

"What are you looking at sakura?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the corner sakura was looking at.

"hm, oh it's nothing lady Tsunade. So what did you have to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Your apartment building is being torn down" Tsunade stated flatly.

"wh-what?" Sakura asked shocked.

"The owner sold it and the new owner is building a hotel in it place, the building was old anyway" Tsunade said as she took a sip of sake.

"b-but I love that apartment and besides that where will I live?" Sakura said.

"don't worry I found you a place to live but know one has lived there in years since the fox attack but it's live able" Tsunade stated.

"Who lived there before?" Sakura asked curious.

"Some one who died" Tsunade said. Sakura stiffened. She really hoped a ghost wasn't living there.

"So when do I move in?" Sakura asked sadly.

"As soon as possible" Tsunade said simply.

"wh-what?! You just decide to tell me now?!" Sakura sked shocked.

"Sakura you're the only one still living in that building" Tsunade stated. Sakura stayed silent since she was speechless.

"And I got people moving your stuff in the apartment as we speak" Tsunade said.

"So my stuff in my apartment is being moved my strangers" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I got ninja watching them just incase they try to steal stuff" Tsunade said as she was sipping on sake.

"o-okay" sakura said.

"Come on I'll show you where you'll be living" Tsunade said as she grapped the key to sakura's new apartment. Sakura glanced at the corner where the man was only to find it empty.

"Follow me" Tsunade said as she walked past sakura to the door. Sakura just nodded and then started to follow her out of the room she then looked at the corner once again to still find it empty. That man had spiked sakura's curiosity.

_**Sakura's new apartment…………**_

Boxes where everywhere. And sakura's couch was in the living room and some boxes where on it. To her left was the kitchen which you could tell hasn't been used in awhile.

((I'll try my best to give you guys a good visual of the apartment))

Sakura was standing right in front of the door and if she looked straight ahead she was looking in the living room the to her right was a coat closet then a little bit away from the closet was a door way into the kitchen then to her left was a supply closet then about a foot away from the closet was the hallway. Sakura then stood facing the hallway and on the right side where two doors then on the left side was only one door. At the end of the hallway was a window. Sakura then walked to the last door on the right side of the hallway which was to be the master bedroom. She then walked into the room and right before her was the ghost she seen in the hokage office.

He was looking out the window while sitting on the window sill. ((you know the one's you see in movies with the big window and in front of it is a cushion. Like a bench with a cushion? Do you have an idea of what im talking bout? If not plz let me know and I'll try to explain better)) well he was sitting on the cushion looking out the window watching people with there everyday lives. But what made her sad was that his eyes. He looked at everyone in envy I guess you can call it. Like he wished he could live like that again. Sakura felt sympathy for this lonely sprite.

"Um, excuse me but aren't you the one I saw in the office?" Sakura asked the man trying to talk with him even though she knew the answer. The man looked shocked at her he looked confused.

"Yeah I can see you" Sakura said since he was asking that question in his eyes.

"H-how?" He asked.

"I can see ghosts" She said simply.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup" She said with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked and she looked at the cushion he was sitting on. He shook his head.

"No, you can sit" He said with a small smile. She sat down across from him and looked out the window.

"Wow the view is better then my old apartment" Sakura said while looking out side.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" the man asked.

"Oh my old apartment is being torn down so I have to live here, sorry" She said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, it's just that I was wondering. Know one comes here anymore. Lady Tsunade only came here like month age and then left" He said looking out the window.

"So how long have you been dead?" Sakura asked out of the blue. He looked at her.

"Oh im sorry you don't have to tell me it's just that I-I was curious but you don't have to tell me, im so sorry" Sakura said waving her hands in front of her face.

"No it's ok" He said with a slight laugh.

"I've been dead for 17 years, 18 on October 10" Minato said while looking at the village.

"Hey that's naruto's birthday" Sakura said. AT this the man's head shot to her with a look of shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked quietly.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Um not personally, I guess you guessed that but ya I know him" He said quietly.

"Are you related to him?" Sakura asked him. Well he looks just like naruto. The man just nodded. Sakura wanted to leave that subject alone since this man looks sad at the moment so she quickly changed the subject.

"My name is Sakura, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier" She said sheepishly.

"im Minato" The man replied with a small smile.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit plus I got to get some of my stuff put away, well it was nice talking to you minato" Sakura said as she got up with a smile she then walked out the room.

Sakura walked to the living room and opened a box. Then Naruto and Minato came to her mind. She put there faces right beside each other in her mind. They looked so much alike. Same color of hair, same blue eyes.

Then the look of shock Minato got when she mentioned naruto. And then Minato said they where related.

"_I wonder how they are related" _sakura pondered. She then shook her head.

"I need to get my stuff put away then I can think of that stuff" Sakura said to herself.

XXXX….

Minato was looking out the window thinking. Should he tell sakura that he is Naruto's father? How would she take it?

Minato let out a sigh. He wondered why he felt happy and not alone when he was near sakura. She was only in the next room but he fells the same he did before she came to live here. Alone and isolated.

He then looked at the door. He got up and went through the wall. He saw her put some stuff in the book shelf that she must have brought with her. He then looked around. Memories of when he was alive flashed across his mind. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was looking at sakura. He then saw a picture she un-wrapped from newspaper. She then put it on top of the book shelf and he heard her sigh. She must have felt eyes on her since she turned around to look at him. She looked shocked then a smile came to her face.

"Hello" She greeted him with. He just smiled and waved.

"Hey sakura I have to tell you something" Minato said.

"Ok shoot" She said looking at him with a smile.

"Remember when you mentioned naruto, and I said I was related to him well im his father" Minato stated.

XXXXXX…….

DUN Dun dun….

I hope u liked it.

The idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. It was on impulse.

Well if you have any request with the story shout cuz I will listen to what you want and I might put it in my story.

And this story is kinda like my life just take out the ninja stuff.

Well I'll try to update A.S.A.P…. and thnx for reading .


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP: "Remember when you mentioned naruto, and I said I was related to him well im his father" minato stated

RECAP:_ "_Remember when you mentioned naruto, and I said I was related to him well im his father" minato stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX………

Sakura just looked at Minato shocked. He was naruto's father? Well that would explain his reaction when she mentioned naruto.

Minato was looking at her calmly but on the inside he was panicking.

"_What if she thinks im lying? What if she freaks out and then leaves?" _Minato thought. All these questions rushed through her head. He wanted her to say something anything. Even I love baboons would be a relief to hear from her. And her silence wasn't helping him.

Sakura saw the panic in his eyes even if his face was calm and collected you could see in his eyes that he was nervous as what she thinks. Sakura was trying to think of what to say. But she was speechless. Nothing was coming to mind except "_oh"_ and I don't think he would want to hear that at this moment. So finally she thought she would just wing it.

"So your naruto's father?" Sakura asked softly that he all most missed what she said.

"Yes" He said calmly.

"How old was he when you died?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know like a few minutes" Minato stated. ((In the anime the 3rd hokage said the 4th sealed the fox into a newborn that just got his unbiblical cord cut so I just estimated the time))

"That's all? So the fox killed you?" Sakura asked. ((She still hasn't figured that he is the 4th hokage))

"Not exactly, I sort of killed myself in away" Minato said.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Sakura asked confused.

"I had no choice" He said simply. Sakura just looked at him trying to find out by what he meant. Then the Hokage Mountain came to mind and the 4th carving looked like Minato, in away, then her eyes widened, she just found the last piece of the puzzle.

"You're the fourth hokage, aren't you?" She asked. Minato just looked at her knowing she was going to say something else.

"that's what you meant by you had no choice, you had to save the village, it was your duty but then why did you seal the nine-tails in naruto?" She asked.

"I needed a blank slate and I thought he would use the power of the fox to protect kohiona in the future, trust me, I thought through everything" Minato stated.

"Oh my gosh naruto's the son of the fourth hokage!" Sakura all of a sudden said to herself. Minato anime sweat dropped.

"_I wondered when she would discover that for herself after the shock left" he thought._

_**In the bedroom……..(that sounded wrong)**_

Sakura and Minato where both in the bedroom looking out the window like they did when they both met each other which was only a few hours ago and Minato already revealed a lot to her which made her happy that he already trusted her that much.

"But Naruto grew up with no parents, what happened to his mother?" Sakura asked softly. Minato's eyes saddened a lot.

"Oh no, you don't have to answer me if you don't want" She said softly doing the same gesture she did earlier that day.

"It's not that I don't want to answer you sakura, it's just that I don't know myself" Minato answered her softly looking at the sky through the window.

"Oh" Was all she said. They where both quite for while watching people live there lives and sakura glanced at minato to find that same look in his eyes when she first saw him, envy.

"Minato, why don't you crossover?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Minato looked at her.

"I want to make sure that everything is ok, and plus im a little nervous about leaving too" He answered her.

"But you'd be so much happier over there then here" Sakura said.

"I know but im not going to leave any time soon, I want to make sure everything is ok" Minato stated firmly as if saying 'you can try to pursway me but im staying anyway".

"Ok" Sakura sighed.

Then there was knock on the door. They both looked at the door of the room even though the knock was on the front door and this caused them both to laugh.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice sounded from the door. Sakura stiffened.

"Aren't you going to answer that?' Minato asked.

"Are you home sakura-chan?!" Naruto said from the door.

"Just a minute naruto!" Sakura yelled then she gasped, she didn't mean to say Naruto. She looked at Minato and he was wide eyed.

"I'll send him home if you want?" Sakura said softly.

"No it's ok, he won't see me anyway" Minato sighed. Sakura nodded and got up and Minato followed her. Sakura got to the front door and took a breath and opened the door.

"waz up" Naruto said all funny and Sakura laughed and Minato just smirked.

"Got any food?" Naruto asked as he sped past her into the kitchen.

"Is that the only reason why you came here naruto?" Sakura asked form the door way into the kitchen watching him open up cupboards trying to find something to eat.

"no…where the hell is your ramen?" Naruto asked with his head buried into a cupboard.

Sakura sighed and went to one cupboard that was behind naruto and opened it up to find tons of ramen. All different flavors, miso, pork, beef and a whole lot more. Naruto stared at it in amazement. To him it was giving off a heavenly glow. He then went over to it and grabbed a miso ramen and proceeded to make it.

"I knew it was the only reason why you came here" Sakura sighed.

"No it's not, I heard you had to move and grandma Tsunade told me the address so I came to check it out" Naruto said leaning on the counter. Sakura glanced at minato to find him looking at naruto apologetically and guilty.

"Well when you're done eating I'll show you around" Sakura said.

"Sure" Naruto said while pouring the hot water with the ramen.

_**20 minutes later…….**_

"Ok so you already know the kitchen…to be expected" Sakura mumbled the last part. Minato just smirked at that.

"So follow me" Sakura said as she gestured for him to follow her.

"So this is the living room, that's the couch as you can(as she pointed) and that my book shelf for my medical books and pictures(as she points) and then the balcony over there(as she points to the right side of the living room)"She said while explaining.

"Yeah saku, I don't care about the useless stuff just show me the rooms and then I think I could find my around" Naruto said. Sakura glared at him and Minato was chuckling and then Sakura pointed her glare at minato and to naruto it looked like she was glareing at the wall.

"Why are you glaring at the wall? What did that wall ever do to you?" Naruto said looking at her then the wall and at this Minato started to chuckle harder.

"Oh I give up" Sakura sighed.

"It's ok I'll show myself around" Naruto said as he past her and patted her shoulder.

Naruto then walked to the first door to the right in the hallway and opened it up.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said as he looked at the room.

"Sakura, you need to do some serious re-decorating" Naruto said while looking at the room.

"Why?" She asked from the living room.

"You mean you actually like this room?" Naruto asked shocked as he peeked his head from the corner of the room to look at her.

"Well I never have been in there so I don't know" She said while walking towards the room.

"awwww" Was all she said while looking at the room. The wallpaper had little baby sheep's on them and the ceiling had paintings of the moon and the sun and some stars. It was like a really cute nursery.

"It's gay" Was all naruto said.

"This was to be his nursery and yet he is dissing it" Minato mumbled from the doorway. Sakura just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh it's nothing" Sakura said while waving her hand.

"Are you going to re-decorate the room?" Naruto asked while looking around it.

She looked at Minato and he had is eyes closed.

"No" Sakura said. Minato was shocked with this. He was sure she would.

"w-what?' Naruto asked.

"It's cute, I like it and plus if I have a kid and still live here I won't have to redecorate" Sakura stated with a smile while admiring the room.

"well I got to go saku, I have to meet kakashi-sensei in an hour" Naruto said.

"But he is always late" Sakura said. At this Minato rose an eye brow. His student KAKASHI HATAKE was always late, his student that was always early? The one that was always late was obito uchiha not kakashi hatake.

"I know I was supposed to meet him like an hour ago" Naruto stated as he was walking to the door.

"Oh then you will probably only wait about 20 minutes" Sakura said.

"Yup. And I can deal with twenty minutes, not three hours" Naruto said as he slipped on his shoes.

"bye naruto" Sakura waved as he walked out of the apartment.

"Cya sakura-chan" Naruto said while waving and shut the door behind him.

"That was a cute nursery" Sakura all of a sudden said.

"hm?" Minato asked.

"Did naruto's mom design it?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. Minato nodded with a small smile.

"Oh and where you guys talking about kakashi hatake?" Minato asked.

"You know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was his teacher when I was a jounin" Minato said with a small smile.

"You where kakashi's sensai?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Was all he said in reply.

"So cool" Sakura said all happy.

"Hey minato, can you tell me about your time when you where a jounin training Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Minato said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX…..

Ok the next few chapters are Minato's story. Like about his genin team and kushina. Like my version of how stuff happened. So the next chappie is when the flash back story starts ok . and iot should be out in the next few days .6 thnx for reading ..

Plz plz review or comment .6 I luv to hear what you have to say .


	3. Chapter 3

"Minato namikaze, you will meet your new team at noon" a younger third hokage stated

"Minato namikaze, you will meet your new team at noon" a younger third hokage stated.

"Ok, can i at least get some info on them? It would make me look bad if I said "number 1, what are your dreams and goals" wouldn't you say so yourself?" Minato pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, I forgot (some searching) here you go" 3rd hokage gave him a folder. Minato took the folder.

He took out a piece of paper that was inside. It read.

Rin inuzuka ((im not sure what clan but a site says she might be apart of that clan so im just winging it))

AGE: 13

BLOOD TYPE: A

AFFILITION: Kohonagakure

GENDER: Female

BIRTH DATE: November 15

CLASSIFICATION: Medical ninja

Minato read the next one.

Obito uchiha.

AGE: 13

BLOOD TYPE: O

BIRTH DATE: February 10

AFFILITION: Kohonagakure

GENDER: Male

Minato went to the next one.

Kakashi hatake.

AGE: 13

Rank: chunnin

AFFILITION: Kohonagakure

BIRTH DATE: September 15

And that was all that said about kakashi.

"Ok, I should be able to get by with this information, lord hokage" With that minato bowed and left the office to meet his students.

_**With team minato……**_

"He's late" Obito groaned.

"Only by 5 minutes" Rin stated.

"Yeah, well im gonna teach never to be late again!" Obito declared.

"How are you going to do that?" Rin asked.

"You'll see" Obito answered with an evil glint in his eye along with a sly smile.

Obito walked to the chalk board a grabbed a piece of chalk and started to scribble a patch on the black board and when he was done he grabbed the eraser he erased the patch.

"Now that was just useless you idiot" Kakashi mumbled.

"It was not!" Obito retorted.

Obito then walked to the door and put the eraser on top and then shut the door enough to hold the eraser. He then walked a little ways back so he could see when his sensei got hit with the eraser. They heard foot steps coming down the hallway.

"Obito, you got to take the eraser from the door, not only will you get in trouble but so will we" Rin whispered to obito. Obito just shook his head no.

Minato could hear the whispering while coming towards the room and he was wondering what this obito was doing that would get him in trouble. He then glanced up and saw the chalk dust covered eraser ready to make Minato its victim. Minato just smirked.

Minato swiftly opened the door.

"heh heh we got" Obito was cut short from something hitting his face. The eraser fell from obito face and where it once lied on his face there was now white chalk on his face and some in his hair. Obito started coughing and spitting since some was in his mouth.

"I'm not a jounin for nothing kid" Minato stated with a smirk. Minato had hit the eraser when it was falling with his hand as if he was using a racket hitting a birdie.

Rin was giggling and under his mask kakashi was smirking.

"Let's go to the roof" Minato stated while he turned to walk out of the room.

Rin and kakashi followed while obito followed cursing under his breath.

_**On the roof………**_

"Ok, now we get to know each other, so why don't you say what your dreams and goals are or something like that?" Minato said while leaning against the railing while the student sat on the stairs or ledge.

Just then a kunai sped past Minato head cutting some hairs on his head.

"And I spent all morning making my hair perfect" Minato mumbled.

"What do you want?" Minato asked annoyed.

"A match" The unknown enemy said.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

All done with that chappie. Im so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Plz forgive me. I was so scared that I learned to sleep wit my eyes open…o.o…zzzzzzzz….o.o…..zzzzzz. lol jk but plz don't be mad. I have 4 unfinished stories so plz forgive me. And I will try to update soon….really…….i promise…..plz stop looking at me like that……ok I'll update A.S.A.P… thnx for reading XD


End file.
